La Calice Cup Winter 2019
La Calice Cup Winter 2019 was the 2nd La Calice Cup tournament, held from November 1-December 1, 2019. Games List Voted in: * Dangun Feveron (CAVE, 1998) * Espgaluda (CAVE, 2003) * Galaga '88 (Namco, 1987) * Gundhara (Moss, 1995) * Image Fight (Irem, 1988) * Mahou Daisakusen (Raizing, 1993) * NAM-1975 (SNK, 1990) * Same! Same! Same! (Toaplan, 1989) * Sky Adventure (Alpha Denshi, 1989) * Star Force (Tehkan, 1984) * Super Spacefortress Macross II (NMK, 1993) * Sengoku Blade/Tengai (Psikyo, 1996) Mystery Game: * Armed Formation (Nichibutsu, 1988) Tournament Rules Duration * Tournament Begins November 1st 12:00 AM (-4 GMT) * Tournament Ends December 1st 11:59PM (-4 GMT) General * You may use any emulator, as long as it's not too archaic and it runs the roms properly * 1 credit starting at stage 1, no continues * Default settings unless specified * Dip Switches default unless specified * Autofire allowed unless specified * C button allowed when available through service menu * You can play a harder version of the game (if available) if you want to.. Proof * Screenshot mandatory (or video). They can be taken directly from Mame. Hit F12 when you want to snap a picture. They can be found in the "snap" folder of your Mame directory (create a "snap" folder if you don't have one) * Video footage required ONLY for top 3 scores. Youtube link (unlisted is fine) or Twitch highlight. * It's accepted to submit a Top 3 score with a screenshot and an INP. But the player will have one week to change the INP for a Youtube link if his score is still top 3. Of course, this is different in the last week of the tourney. The player will have one day to change the INP for a Youtube link during the last week of the tourney. Special Rule * A score must be submitted on each game before Nov 19th at midnight EST (-4GMT) If the player fails to submit a score on a game(s) before the cutoff, he will receive 25pts for that game and will lose the ability to submit a score for what remains of the tournament Special Game Rules Armed Formation * Arcade Archive port allowed Dangun Feveron * Japan version * PS4 and Xbox One ports allowed * Cat allowed: At the title screen, hit Down, Up, Right, Left, Up, Down, Left, Right. You'll hear a sound if you did it right, so hit start Espgaluda * PS2 port allowed Galaga '88 * Japan version Image Fight * Japan version * Arcade Archive port allowed Mahou Daisakusen * Japan version * PS4 port allowed NAM-1975 * Arcade Archive port allowed Same! Same! Same! * Japan 1 player version Sky Adventure * Japan and World versions allowed Star Force * Arcade Archive port allowed Super Spacefortress Macross II * Beginner Course Sengoku Blade/Tengai * Japan and World versions allowed * To use the powerful, secret character Aine move to "Random Character" and press up 3 times, down 3 times, then up 7 times * Saturn port allowed (Marion is NOT allowed) * PS2 JP port allowed (Stage select Random) Results Team Leaderboard Individual Leaderboard (top 25) Games (top 10): Armed Formation Dangun Feveron Espgaluda Galaga '88 Gundhara Image Fight Mahou Daisakusen NAM-1975 Same! Same! Same! Sky Adventure Star Force Super Spacefortress Macross II Sengoku Blade/Tengai Trivia * Rapid Hero (NMK, 1994) was originally meant to be in the tournament, but was removed after an infinite was found. It was replaced by Macross II. * The winning Sky Adventure score of 11,504 by Ako was a new world record * The winning Armed Formation score of 8,581,400 by Prales was a new highest documented score